God of Hollows
by Houkaru Kisaragi
Summary: Ruthless and evil, the God of Hollows possessed unfathomable powers. As the forefather of all hollows, he was feared by many. However, he decided to seal his nefarious blade for eternity and vowed never to kill again. He vanished, but his terrifying legends remained.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is a new dark fic! Be warned what you're reading contains things people would find disturbing. ****Readers' discretion is advised****.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It belongs to the troll-master, Tite Kubo.  
~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

_**"No morals. No compassion. No mercy. Those are my codes of conduct. I am a monster. That is all there is to it."**_

(Prologue: How it all begins)

Macabre entrails and mutilated corpses splattered on the dilapidated walls. The ravaging inferno engulfed the capital with its hazardous flames. The midnight sky was smothered with charred flakes and smoke. Horrified screams reverberated throughout the decimated city. There was a demolished courtyard with an inauspicious pyramid composed of decollated carcasses.

A silhouette stood atop.

The malignant entity, with a dynamic physique, was garbed in a tattered kimono blemished with bloodstains. He held a nefarious odachi that emanated a palpable aura of malevolence that encompassed its wielder. The blade was soaked in a bloodbath and its fearsome spirits desired for carnage. The entity sheathed his weapon in stylish grace and chuckled at depravity.

**"Gotei Thirteen, huh? I find it amusing to know how easily it falls."**

Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, the chief commander who proclaimed to be unsurpassable amongst his reign, glared menacingly at the atrocious adversary. "Uzumaki Naruto! I finally found you. I would not allow you to slay anymore of my comrades. Tonight, I shall end you and the heinous crimes you have committed!"

Naruto guffawed sinisterly as he smirked at the soul reaper, his distorted voice echoed with nonchalance. **"End me? That's what all these dead people said before I see through the last minute of their pathetic life."  
**  
Shigekuni assayed the barbaric entity. His apathetic gaze, a nebulous difference between conceit and immorality, illuminated diabolically. His angular features were perfect and he kept a wild mane styled in a ponytail. Naruto vanished in a sonic resonance before he reappeared behind the soul reaper. **"You claimed to be guardian of this realm. But you and I know the truth. You founded this primitive organisation just for you to slaughter in the name of twisted justice."  
**  
"Silence! I don't want to hear this nonsense coming from that mouth of yours! You're a monster, Uzumaki! And a monster must be put down to sleep." Shigekuni drew his blade and recited a mantra in a monotone. "Reduce all creations to dust."

Naruto was unfazed as a burst of gluttonous wildfire disintegrated the terrain into ashes. The blond folded his arms and he grinned tauntingly. **"How scary. But it is time for you to face facts. You know it well, old man. You just can't handle the truth. After all, only a monster would understand how a monster feels! Face it! You're nothing but a monster too, old man!"  
**  
"Ryujin Jakka!" Shigekuni announced furiously before he readied a battle stance. "Tonight, one of us shall stand, one of us shall fall."

**"I'm not gonna fall."** Naruto drew his blade swiftly and a rippling shockwave dispersed the malicious flames, much to Shigekuni's stupefaction. "**You can feel it, can't you? Ryujin Jakka is sentient. It knows fear when it encounters a foe much stronger than itself. Your sword reflects no resolve, just… meaningless fear."**

The soul reaper stared questioningly at his quavering arm and was unsettled; he heaved a sigh and swung his sword. "Do not sow discord between me and Ryujin Jakka, you fiend! Ryujin Jakka knows no fear."

Naruto smirked. **"Is that so? Let's put that statement to the test, shall we?"**

Flames with potent intensity enveloped both Shigekuni and Naruto, imprisoning them in the process. "Jokaku Enjo!" **(Fortress Blaze)**

**"Oh? You intend to trap us in here, huh? It's not gonna make a difference. I am the executioner! You're gonna die here, old timer."**

"We'll see!" The soul reaper roared as he charged towards his nemesis before swinging his sword, encased with lethal fire, ferociously. "You will be destroyed, Uzumaki Naruto!"

**"Let's get wild, shall we?" **

Without hesitation, Naruto brought his odachi down, clashing against the oppressing assailment. Upon impact, a cataclysmic explosion occurred.

The blond snickered with devious joy as his free appendage morphed into a demonic talon. Shigekuni was startled as the blond pierced his elongated claw into the concrete ground and instantaneously, a multitude of devastating spikes erupted from the ground. The soul reaper retreated as he skidded away to a stop.

Naruto retracted his serpentine arm and licked his lips. **"Cementerio Titán. (Titan's Graveyard) It is the name of the attack that your kind has fallen prey to. It absorbs both the nutritious energy and biomass of my victim, enhancing my vitals and strength. A cool parlour trick, isn't it?" **

Shigekuni growled in sheer umbrage. "I will kill you and bring peace to Soul Society, Uzumaki Naruto. I swear it upon the name of those you have murdered!"

**"Sweet vengeance ain't that sweet when you can't get a little taste of it, huh?"** Naruto's eyes radiated crimson effulgence and his pupil expanded into a pictorial shuriken. The soul reaper's curiosity was piqued as he caught glimpses of the anomalous changes of his antagonist's eyes. **"You make a mistake of looking into my eyes. Lagrima Diosa." (Goddess's Tear)  
**  
Shigekuni's reality crumbled as he found himself in a monochromatic universe and he was crucified on an enormous cross. "W-What is this?"

Naruto materialised before the restrained soul reaper and smiled in an iniquitous glee. **"This is my world. I am the absolute ruler in this world! Every second, every minute, every hour, I dictate everything. I will force you to watch how I massacre your subordinates while I stab you with this blunt katana. I wonder how long you can endure this torment, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni."  
**  
Shigekuni struggled to extricate from his predicament to no avail.

**"Stop. There is no way you can escape this torture. Don't you understand? It is futile!"** The blond smirked as he plunged his blade into the soul reaper's abdomen and chortled sadistically at the affliction he has caused. Shigekuni grunted in agony while he saw morbid visions of his comrades butchered and eradicated by the inhumane Naruto.  
**  
"How does it feel to see how I exterminate your kind? Enjoying the spectacular scene, hmm?" **The blond chuckled as the soul reaper writhed in anguish. **"We're having fun here, aren't we?"**

Time seemed to stagnant for eternity as Shigekuni withstood against his plight. When his excruciating torment had ended, the soul reaper's breaths were laboured as his sight jarred. He collapsed into a knee and gritted his teeth. _"To think that only a few seconds have passed in the real world, just what kind of power was that? He infiltrated my mind and disrupted my nervous system. I have to step up my game."_

**"Let's end this escapade, shall we? Cero."** **(Zero) **Naruto pointed a finger with a lax attitude at Shigekuni and an abundance of shimmering globes manifested before the blond. A static tune blared as a barrage of disastrous beams was fired at the soul reaper; the vicinity suffered a myriad of catastrophic explosions. **"I guess I overdid it again."  
**  
Naruto dusted his attire and spun around. **"I expected more than just a little harmless fire. Your instinct yearns to bathe in the blood of your enemy, but you hold it back. Your days as the boss of this place have made you soft. I guess I have overestimated you."**

"I'm not done yet!" Shigekuni, who resuscitated himself through willpower, appeared behind Naruto, much to the blond's chagrin. Reacting to impulse, the blond sidestepped the anticipated assault and leaped away.

**"Persistent, are we?"** Naruto smiled as he applauded mockingly. **"As expected of the head captain of the Gotei Thirteen, you're scary. You are able to fight, even after you have gone through that mental torture. Any ordinary weakling would have his or her brain liquefied. It's truly commendable for someone of your stature. So let's call it quits, shall we?"**

"I won't stop until I have your head!" Shigekuni exclaimed in abhorrence; his torso was severely burned and his gait was unsteady.

**"That's too bad."** The blond yawned as the ground shook in terrifying tremors. **"I'm bored of this place. I did have fun though. However, my presence is corroding this place. Look."**

Shigekuni stared warily at the sky and gawked. The impenetrable barrier that shielded Seireitei was deteriorating and visible cracks were formed. Naruto shook his head disapprovingly. **"That barrier that protects Seireitei is collapsing. If I stay here any longer, you should know what would happen. Besides, I haven't even released all of my powers yet. If I do that, my spirit energy will crush this place. After all, I am the God of all Hollows."  
**  
The soul reaper hoisted his blade. "You think you can just barge into our realm, do whatever you want and leave like this!"

**"I don't think it. I know it."** Naruto smirked and gave the infuriated Shigekuni an offending finger. With a snap of his fingers, a dimensional portal tore through the atmosphere. **"We will meet again. And next time we meet, it will be over for you."  
**  
"Uzumaki Naruto!"

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto stepped on the soft dunes of Hueco Mundo and surveyed the sirocco night, his odachi stashed on his belt. He ambled through the desert and encountered a legion of cannibalistic hollows roaming around his territory. The blond promptly ignored the monstrosities and navigated his way stealthily through a tenebrous cavern. He snuck a glance vigilantly at his environment, ensuring no hostility near the vicinity before he strolled into the cave.

The blond halted in his tracks abruptly and sniffed the distinctive perfume in the atmosphere.

"Looking for something?" A feminine voice rang.

Naruto instinctively ducked a deadly strike before his hideout erupted in a series of deafening explosions. The blond leaped out from the debris and hovered in the atmosphere. Dusting his attire, Naruto sighed. **"That isn't nice. I didn't know ya bloodthirsty enough to hunt me down in my own turf. That takes guts, soul reaper."  
**  
The statuesque woman, garbed in a ragged robe that exposed her cleavage and an oversized coat with her division's insignia emblazoned on the back of the white fabric, sheathed her sword. She had a bewitching pair of blue eyes and an ethereal beauty, yet the deranged aura she exuded was palpable. "The Captain-Commander has already issued your death warrant. I'm just carrying out an order, that's all."

**"I hate to cut down a babe such as you, but you're driving a hard bargain."** Naruto quipped as he stretched his hands. **"You know, it is my principal not to fight the opposite sex, but I'll make an exception for you. What do you say? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you."**

"I am the Shodai Kenpachi, Yachiru Unohana. The title is bestowed to the strongest soul reaper." The dark-haired woman flexed her wrist and the mountain behind the blond was cleaved into half. The dessert shook in terrorising quakes as an avalanche was triggered. Yachiru unleashed her overwhelming spiritual pressure and her eyes illuminated an ominous azure. "Remember my name and die knowing that your life is forfeited to me, lowly scum."

Naruto clutched his chest and feigned hurt. **"Ouch, that really hurts my feeling. But I never expect the strongest assassin of Soul Society turns out to be a babe. I have heard about your notoriety as a villain. Your reputation precedes you, Goddess of Death. I have always wanted a spar with someone like you."**

Without hesitation, the fearsome Kenpachi charged ruthlessly at the blond in astounding velocity.

**"You wanna know what your mistake is?" **An apparition of the archangel of death, wielding an enormous scythe, manifested above Naruto. Harnessing his ungodly power into his arms, the blond snickered. **"Thinking you're in Soul Society. You are long way from home. This desert is my playground. This is Hueco Mundo!"**

Yachiru widened her eyes in consternation as the ghastly avatar slashed the sky and a gargantuan wave of black energy was launched at her. **"Your justice, your strength! Show it all to me! Juicio: Purificar!" (Judgement: Purify) **

Captain Unohana evaded the almighty assailment, which bisected the barren wasteland. She immediately retaliated with a brute swing of her sword, but Naruto had anticipated the imminent assault before he sped towards her. **"Too weak! Too slow! Too predictable!"**

The blond landed an elbow to her stomach, stunning her in the process before he slammed her jaw remorselessly with his fist, hurling her to the night sky. Channelling tremendous power into his feet, Naruto bolted after his nemesis and pummelled Yachiru back to the desert with a deleterious kick. The blond grunted as a spiral of magenta energy encircled him. **"Only this much, huh? You are weak! Someone like you cannot defeat me! I shall show you despair, Unohana Yachiru! Juicio: Embestida Negro!"** **(Judgement: Black Onslaught)**

The spectre of a stereotypical grim reaper emerged from nonexistence. The appalling entity lifted its gigantic scythe and tendrils of phenomenal energy vacuumed into the sharp blade, augmenting its strength. Naruto sliced the earth and the avatar mimicked his action, discharging netherworld's flame at his foe.

"You have underestimated me, hollow!" Captain Unohana counterattacked as she blitzed through Naruto's attack with a powerful swing of her blade, nullifying the calamity in the process. "I am the Shodai Kenpachi, the mightiest soul reaper of Soul Society! I will not be defeated by the likes of you! Zanshinryu Ougi: Mugen." **(God-Slaying Style Secret Technique: Infinite) **

**"So you have been holding back for all this time, huh?"** Naruto narrowed his eyes as he parried the immeasurable flashes of blades sent at him before he raised his sword in seething rage. **"You think this is enough to stop- What!"**

Abruptly, Yachiru materialised before him. The blond attempted in haste to sever his opponent, but she repelled the assault with an adroit strike of her sword. "I have overestimated you, hollow! You disappoint! Zanshinryu Ougi: Tetsuryumon!" **(God-Slaying Style Secret Technique: Iron Dragon Gate)**

**"Argh!"** Naruto gritted his teeth as blood gushed out from a wound on his back. _"What the fuck? No way! She's subjugating the spirit of her Zanpakuto and absorbing all of its energy forcefully to herself! In other words, that sword of hers is nothing but an empty vessel. Impressive. To think that she holds such dominance over her Zanpakuto, but this is still not enough!"_

Yachiru took a bold step forward and yelled in conviction. "With my sword, I shall oblige to my duty and cleanse this world with your blood! You are the personification of evil, Uzumaki Naruto! You are the devil. That's why you must be annihilated! Zanshinryu Ougi: Akumetsu!" **(God-Slaying Style Secret Technique: Annihilating all Evil)**

**"I have enough playing games with you." **Naruto dashed forward and intercepted the edge of Yachiru's blade with his bare hand, startling the captain as she felt sudden trepidation. The blond groaned as the sword cut through his adamantine skin and fresh blood stained the steel. Relinquishing his exasperation, Naruto let out a roar that caused seismic shockwaves to demolish the terrain.

Seizing Yachiru's sword, Naruto tossed her effortlessly away and anathematised, **"I will make you regret stepping in to my territory! I am the Devil's incarnate! I am the executioner! Those who oppose me shall die! Those who challenge me shall be vanquished! I am the God of Hueco Mundo, Uzumaki Naruto!"**

Naruto pointed a finger at the captain and he bombarded the battlefield with showers of thunderous beams. **"Know your place, soul reaper! Metero Cero!" (Meteor Zero)**

Regaining her bearings, Captain Unohana was unfazed as she thrust a palm at the blond and generated humongous pink energies in the air. The dynamic power produced by Yachiru's immense spirit energy was amalgamated before a blinding torrent of scorching heat was shot at the offending force. "Hado no.91: Senju Koten Taiho!" **(Way of Destruction no. 91: Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear)**

When both attacks collided, an explosion of pandemonium pulverised a segment of the godforsaken desert. When the smoke stirred, Captain Unohana gasped for air at the strenuous spell she had performed. Naruto smirked vivaciously as he witnessed Yachiru's unkempt bang and the demented glow in her eyes. **"You're getting tired, huh?" **

"You're not entirely serious in this whole fight, aren't you?" The formidable Kenpachi growled.

**"I can say the same thing to you too. I know soul reaper like you has something called a… Bankai, isn't it? You are a captain, that means you have it in you, but you have yet to use it."** Naruto crossed his arms and chuckled. **"Why should I be serious with you? I don't even need to use all my strength to slow you down."  
**  
Captain Unohana was dumbstruck when she saw the severe wound she had inflicted on her opponent had ameliorated. "Y-Your injury…"

**"Oh?"** Naruto smiled as he touched his back. "**One of my traits is high-speed regeneration. A shallow cut cannot do me in, unfortunately for you."**

The notorious Kenpachi huffed in haughty vigour before she wiped the blood from the edge of her lips. "Tell me, hollow. What is your plan? With your powers, I'm sure you can do much more than just a silly conquest. What are you after?"

**"Hollows are amongst us, soul reaper. They are growing slowly, but surely."** Naruto chuckled in a good-natured tone. **"The world is still asleep. Helpless and fragile. Soon, my race shall enslave the soul reapers and then we shall march our legion of doom to the mortal's world! And when everything is over, chaos will reign and I will be king!"  
**  
"How cliché." Captain Unohana spat in disdain. "You're delusional!"

**"That's what losers say."** The blond clicked his tongue and waged a finger. **"Only winners write history. Only winners determine how the way the world should be! I am sick of being oppressed. My memories are remnant of a cruel life of ostracism and oppression. I rather condemn others, than be condemned! I am going to be the winner and create my own utopia!"  
**  
"How can a king rule without subjects? You're just planning to destroy everything! There is no love, no faith and no trust in that world that you believe in!"  
**  
"Don't be mistaken, foolish woman."** Naruto shook his head. **"Placing one's trust in someone is called dependency. That is something for the weak to do. I have no use for that. But if you're speaking about servitude, I do believe in theocracy. As for love, well, that is something that makes people weak!"**

"Tch. You're insane." Yachiru tightened her grip on her blade. "It seems word won't be able to get through you. The verdict is clear. I must annihilate you! Zanshinryu Ougi: Tentei no Gessen!" **(God-Slaying Style Secret Technique: Sky Empress's Moon Flash)**

The blond chortled manically before Yachiru darted towards him.** "Impudence! I shall teach you who your god is, Unohana Yachiru."**

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

The Central Underground Parliament, which housed forty-six bureaucrats and authoritarian that governed both the politics and welfare of Seireitei, was filled with clatters within the majestic assembly hall. Eventually, the chattering ceased and a spotlight shone upon a woman. "Do you know why you are summoned, Captain Shutara?"

"I was told that this meeting is strictly confidential. I would not know, sir."

Shutara Senjumaru, an impassive woman with exquisite beauty, replied stoically. Golden ornament was adorned on her raven hair and she wore crimson lipstick that embellished her captivating charm. Her face was as pale as the moon and she wore the standard uniform of a noble reaper who had attained the highest echelon of the military hierarchy. She was astoundingly gorgeous and her indisputable strength was venerated by her peers.

The autocrat, who possessed judicial rights within Soul Society, raised his volume. "I am aware that the recent destruction of Seireitei has raised a problematic issue to us. The harbinger of chaos has destroyed both the image of the Gotei Thirteen's supreme might and the infrastructure of our holy city. The culprit, who Captain Commander Yamamoto has referred to as Death's incarnate, must be dealt with."

Senjumaru blinked. "Do you propose that I should seek this Death myself?"

"No," the councilmen claimed. "We have discussed with Captain Commander Yamamoto. Our conclusion is simple. We have nominated a suitable candidate to enter the realm of Hueco Mundo and seek out the culprit. We grant you permission to slay the adversary by all means. Failure is not an option."

"Simple than said. I believe Captain Unohana was dispatched to Hueco Mundo, and she has yet to return." The raven-haired captain sighed. "I guess there is no room for rejection, I suppose?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Senjumaru spun around and ambled out of the chamber. "My obligation compels me. I will prepare for my excursion."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto seized the hapless captain in a chokehold; her obsidian strands of dishevelled hair were stained in scarlet liquid, her delicate features were marred with bleeding cuts and her uniform was in shreds. **"I told you, didn't I? You cannot defeat me! Surrender both your body and soul to me, Unohana! You're now my property, whether you like it or not!"**

"Y-You r-really think… you bested me?" The fallen Kenpachi coughed before she spat a glob of blood at Naruto's face. "T-To hell with you!"

The blond snorted in vexation as his brows twitched vigorously, before a deriding smirk tugged at his lips. **"I like feisty girls, especially those with big egos like yours. They put up a challenge. But I think I should implement something called enslavement in you. See how it goes. It would be delightful to see how all this turns out, don't you think? Juicio: Purgatorio!" (Judgement: Purgatory)  
**  
Captain Unohana was a conceited warrior who was proud of her preeminent notoriety as an indomitable individual. Even the frightening Captain-Commander knew best not to provoke her.

So when she was impaled by countless spears composed of hellfire, she refused to scream.

She didn't even grunt.

Naruto grinned as the flames extinguished and he whispered lewdly, **"Submit to me and be my woman."**

A chill crawled up Yachiru's spine as she felt the warm breath lingering on her skin, damped with beads of sweat. "N-Never!"  
**  
"Still challenging me, even till the end. I really don't understand your kind. Why do you wish to serve heaven, when you can reign in hell?"** Naruto threw the captain on the ground and ripped her robe, revealing her prurient curves and desirable figure. **"You can't torture someone if there is nothing for you to take away."**

Yachiru was horrified when she noticed the libidinous gleam in his vermillion eyes. "W-What are you-"

**"I shall repeat myself again. I will make you regret stepping in to my territory, Hana-chan**."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Kirinji Tenjiro, a tall man with a prominent regent hairdo and wore a waist-length jacket that had its squad's crest imprinted on his back, knocked on the door of Senjumaru's chamber and glared at the aristocratic woman. "I heard about it. The old guy said that you're leaving in one week time after the patrolling and scout units have gathered sufficient data."

"Yes. But that doesn't warrant you any rights to intrude into my premise. Please leave this place at once after you have finished whatever business you have here, Captain Kirinji." Senjumaru refuted while she played a melodic piece with her guzheng. "In fact, my excursion has not given you any rights to interfere with my matters."

Tenjiro rolled his eyes as he chewed a stick. "Don't flatter yourself. Haven't you heard? Captain Unohana hasn't even returned yet. And she is one of the strongest amongst us. What makes you think you can go in a foreign environment and survive? Do you think it's worth it or even logical to fight a beast that even that old man can't beat? And who knows what happen to the Shodai Kenpachi."

"Are you demeaning Captain Unohana's abilities? She is, after all, the Shodai Kenpachi."

The man shrugged. "Who knows? She's strong, no doubt. But against that monster, well, being strong is not gonna cut it. I have seen the reports. Even if you rely on spells to keep a distance on him, it is gonna be useless. To be honest, I'm not sure if the reports are exaggerating or not, but it seems that it might take more than just the entire Gotei Thirteen to stop that beast. They are sending you to the lion's den like an offering."

"The council has its edicts. I cannot object."

Tenjiro sighed. "Up to you. You can always appeal."

"Like you care."

"I don't." The tall captain averted his gaze. "But Soul Society is still in the process of rebuilding itself from a recent apocalypse. This world needs all the power it can get to sustain for a period of time. I'm not sure we can withstand another invasion without our full manpower. The Captain-Commander is still recuperating. We are the leaders that have to guard the fort with our lives."

"Have you spoken enough?"

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. That son of a bitch that you're assigned to kill almost jumpstart judgement day." Tenjiro stared at the moon. "I don't like saying stuff like this but… I hope we can meet again. Good luck with your trip."

Senjumaru accidently broke a string from her musical instrument and scowled; it was a sign of an omen.

For once in a lifetime, Senjumaru felt uncertainty.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto sat on his sacrosanct throne, situated within the desert's citadel as he rested his cheek on his fist. Yachiru's tousled hair, her bare shoulders that exposed her creamy skin, damaged clothing and the small pool of blood in between her legs only served to exhilarate the unscrupulous devil.

It was indeed a rather vivid memory for him.

**"You should have chosen to leave Soul Society and stay with me. Forget that place and start anew in my kingdom. This entire realm belongs to me. I can give you a better life. Once my dream becomes reality, you will be queen of a new world. That I promise you."**

Naruto chuckled as he stared at the night sky. **"You will come back to my side, Unohana Yachiru. Eventually, you will come to realise how pathetic Soul Society is and you will return to me. Nobody denies what I want. My hegemony is absolute, after all. Believe… it."**

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

She despised the way her tormentor looked at her.

The humiliated captain glared in aversion at the path she trudged; she was tossed aside when her chastity was ruined. There was a mixture of tribulation, resentment and self-loathing in her heart.

The Goddess of Death was defeated.

Honour and glory were tarnished.

Naruto had shown considerable mercy for her to escape when she refused to be his bride.

But it was a heartless act to keep her alive.

Captain Unohana tried to cover what's left of her modesty with her torn clothes and hissed as she licked her bruised lip. Dragging her blade with her, she felt everything to be unnaturally heavy. It was as if her strength was enervated. Nothing mattered to her anymore. Her pride, her dignity and her passion had all degraded into a stigma of irrevocable disgrace.

Before she managed to navigate to the gate of Seireitei, she collapsed into oblivion.

At that moment, she desired nothing but a soothing death.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
End.

I know that by now some of you would be pissed off at me. Hey, I did warn you that this story is fairly dark. I always want to try a Naruto-is-an-asshole type genre. It is something new, actually. I do feel that the recent chapters of Bleach are just trolling people.

Possible Pairings:  
1.) NarutoXUnohana  
2.) NarutoXKirio  
3.) NarutoXHarribel  
4.) NarutoXSenjumaru  
5.) NarutoXHarem

Please review. :D


	2. He Who Feeds On Misery

Author Note: I'm still struggling to find inspiration to continue a few of my on-going stories. You see, my computer decided to play punk with me and destroyed most of my files. It didn't destroy other significant files, except my stories. Don't worry, I'll get it done... eventually.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Chapter One: He Who Feeds on Misery)

Fear was a weapon. It was an invaluable commodity and a contagious pestilence that kept threats nerve-wrecking. Fear was primal and it was everybody's basic instinct. In an immoral world where strength was the only option for survival, it was fear that compelled cannibalism amongst the monsters roaming in Hueco Mundo.

Hollows weren't mindless.

They were simply condemned souls, but possessed a conscious to comprehend fear.

The soul reapers exploited that weakness. They formulated that the 'shock and awe' theory could work against the repugnant creatures. They assumed it was a feasible logic as it applied to ordinary hollows, so they never anticipated for a 'what-if' scenario. However, they miscalculated a crucial factor.

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't your everyday hollow.

The soul reapers were unprepared when they encountered a primitive nemesis that was incapable of being shocked and awed. The fact that the battalions of reapers couldn't shock and awe the indestructible and nigh-omnipotent antagonist ricocheted right back in their faces and actually allowed the devil to shock and awe them.

A hollow that nearly crippled the bureaucratic empire of Seireitei and its imperial army was staggering news. Nobody could visualise a monster that had the power to instigate apocalypse, let alone combat it. That contemptible beast lacked fear. For the first time in Soul Society's history, they faced a ruthless threat that nearly brought them to the edge of immolation.

The soul reapers knew something for certain.

Uzumaki Naruto would never negotiate or surrender.

And that fact terrified them.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Lieutenant Hikifune Kirio, who had erotic curves, a voluptuous figure, billowy violet hair and an enticing pair of jubilant eyes, was patrolling the streets of Rukongai with her blade stashed on her belt. It was casual routine as she patrolled the district, hoping something exciting would happen. She was bewildered by the odd silence though.

The stalls were closed and not a single soul was present in the once bustling street. "What's with today? A holiday?"

She took a sharp turn and stumbled across something unexpected. Lying before her was an unconscious Captain Unohana, the venerated reaper whose transcendental prowess defied description. She seemed vulnerable and fragile, contradicting the notorious rapport of the Shodai Kenpachi.

Kirio walked cautiously towards Yachiru's body and squatted down, checking her pulse. "Well, it's weak but still alive nonetheless. You're pretty lucky, Captain Unohana."

The lieutenant was in solicitude as she smelled an unpleasant scent of sex and death in the atmosphere. _"What exactly happened to you?"_

Hoisting Yachiru carefully over her back, Kirio sped towards the medical squadron.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto stared in scrutiny at his odachi as he brushed his fingers across the sharp blade. The weapon was the receptacle of his dreadful powers; he had implanted the gargantuan essence of his nefarious energy into the odachi to strengthen its durability. It also kept his indomitable power in check, lest he unleashed catastrophe.

After his arduous battle with the Shodai Kenpachi, her ineffable beauty had engraved in his mind. He was mesmerised by her unparalleled grace with the sword; if she had harnessed her full strength in combat, he would had struggle defeating her. She was an intriguing entity that baffled him, and he disliked curiosity.

Naruto licked his lips predatorily as a legion of monstrosities marched towards him.

Sheathing his impenetrable blade, the blond muttered. **"Do you know why vanity is my favourite sin, Auturo?"**

Auturo Plateado, an insightful strategist and a conniving warrior who was once labelled as the Immortal Phoenix of the Desert, stood stoically beside the imposing blond. The turquoise-haired man carried a debonair aura of indifference as he was dressed in a white chesterfield coat with black lapels and shimmering derby shoes. "I wouldn't know, milord."

**"Vanity is basic. Self-love. Obsession. You may think vanity is pride, but they are a little different. Why do you think the shinigami care about their image and reputation so badly? Vanity, I say. They are desperate to know what others think of them. They cannot accept the fact that I belittle them. After all, this world is simply a game of domination."**

Auturo remained silent.

**"Vanity and domination, they make a wonderful connection, don't you think?" **Naruto chuckled. **"The shinigami has always believed that they are the dominating race. They were delusional to think that they are born to dominate. And it is their foolishness that breeds vanity. They want to advertise their domination. But, they never expect the day would come when somebody brought them down to their knees. That's why they will keep coming."  
**  
"Do you mean the soul reapers, milord?"  
**  
"There's an old saying, Auturo. Raise no more devils than you can lay down. The gods have raised one too many in this godforsaken desert."  
**  
The swarm of hollows charged.

The god drew his sword and unleashed carnage with a smile.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Unohana Yachiru, though bedridden, was not asleep. She sat on the soft mattress of her bed in her secluded ward and stared lifelessly at the meadows through the window. Tenjiro, chief of the medical institutes of Soul Society, eyed the apathetic Kenpachi and sighed at the lugubrious ambience.

"How are you feeling, Unohana? I heard from the nurses that you've refused medicines and food. You do know that this is not good for your health, right?"

"I used to recite a philosophy to myself." Yachiru muttered in a solemn demeanour. "The only reason I am alive is because I have never trusted anyone in my entire life."

Tenjiro scratched his scalp and blinked. "As your doctor, I have the obligation and rights to know what happened to my patient. I have kept your records confidential. However, if Central 46 wants to dig, I have to forfeit those files. If you want me to help you, I got to know everything. I can't do anything if you are not cooperative."

"I don't care."

The medical commander grabbed the clipboard and growled. "Unohana, did that monster-"

"Enough! You are forgetting your place, Captain Kirinji! If you mention about the incident again, I will collect your head!" The Shodai Kenpachi interrupted. "Just leave me alone."

Tenjiro shook his head. "I can understand if you don't wish to speak about the incident, but as your doctor, I deserve to know what happened."

Her eyes were intoxicated with inebriated madness and despair as she glared with a psychotic manner at her colleague. Regaining her composure, she exhaled a breath of frustration and scowled. "She who fights monsters should beware, lest she becomes a monster herself. It is a fitting statement. I have concluded, Captain Kirinji."

"What is it?' Tenjiro arched a questioning brow.

"There is only one way to fight monster, Captain Kirinji. History is at its making. Our paradigm will be altered. Perspectives will be revised and re-educated. In lieu of discourse, violence is needed to solve our problems. Problems that cannot be resolved so easily with a diplomatic approach. And the solution is simple." The Shodai Kenpachi smirked. "We must create our own monsters."

"What are you talking about?"

"From that day forth, Yachiru was dead." The maniacal captain chuckled. "She died without a purpose. She died without conviction. A meaningless death. I shall not associate myself with an individual who lacks the necessity to conquer and destroy. From today onwards, I am Unohana Retsu. And I have only one purpose."

Tenjiro swallowed his consternation. _"What trauma has that monster inflicted into you, Unohana?"_

"I live to kill Uzumaki Naruto!" Retsu broke into a frenzy of malevolent guffaws.

Amidst the rage, Tenjiro caught a glimpse of a tear of unquenchable sorrow falling from Retsu's eyes.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Senjumaru Shutara had readied her combat equipment. She knew the expedition was suicidal. Due to the importance of her excursion, she was given the prerogative privilege to review the report from Captain Unohana's mission. Apparently, the barbaric woman had returned from Hueco Mundo mentally scarred and the Captain Commander was trying to cover the conspiracy.

Shutara situated the golden ornament atop her raven hair and sighed. She fondled the silk-wrapped hilt of her blade and blinked. "I guess this is it."

She was an elite soldier. Honour, duty and valour compelled her to face danger. It was her drive and motivation. What the Shodai Kenpachi had failed to accomplish, she swore never to waver and hesitate in the battlefield. She vowed to destroy the devil's cruel dictatorship and reclaim justice for her people.

Dressed in her white overcoat, Shutara smiled at her reflection from her mirror.

"Lady Shutara, are you ready?" A guardsman stood on the doorway and bowed. "Captain Commander Yamamoto is waiting for your presence."

"I will be right there."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

The assemblage of the captains within the grand hall of the first division barracks symbolised exigent importance. It had been weeks since the God of Hueco Mundo ravaged their white city and devastated their garrison effortlessly. Captain Commander Yamamoto stood before his fellow leaders and scowled. "As some of you have heard, Captain Unohana has readjusted her vocation and took over the vacant post as squad twelve's commander."

Nimaiya Oetsu was a pioneer in engineering the blueprint of Zanpakuto and his seniority, as well as his superb intellect, was acknowledged by his peers. He wore a custom-tailored uniform that consisted of a white sleeveless puffer jacket that bore the emblem of his squad. "Not that I wish to interrupt ya, but what is her role in all this? Has she forfeited her title as well, no?"

"She has founded Seireitei's first Technological Development and Research Bureau. Unfortunately, she is unable to attend due to the urgency of her work." The Captain Commander sighed. "Captain Nimaiya is perceptive. She has decided to denounce her title as the Shodai Kenpachi. That means the eleventh division has an absent commander. However, after discussing with Central 46, we have decided to retain her former division's purpose."

Hyosube Ichibei, a dutiful captain who wore prayer beads around his neck and resembled a monk, folded his arms. "I agree. We need to acquire a new commander for the eleventh division as soon as possible. The eleventh division is a unit that specialises at guerrilla warfare. They may be brutes, but the existence of the eleventh division is necessary."

The aged leader nodded. "Captain Hyosube is right. We are in desperate times. That's why I have lifted the ban on releasing Zanpakuto within Seireitei and allowed full utilisation of one's blade. All captains are permitted to release their Bankai if necessary."

"Don't you think we are being too paranoid, Yama-ji?" During the horrid war, a few captains gave their lives to defend Soul Society from their calamity. Kyoraku Shunsui was recently promoted to replace the deceased commander of his division. Shifting his straw-hat, the flamboyant captain smirked. "We should loosen up a bit. Putting us on a constant code-red will attract attention, don't you think?"

"Foolishness, Shunsui." Shigekuni chided. "We should always be on guard. I can assure you that this is not the last time we encounter a powerful hollow such as Uzumaki Naruto. During the war, I have assayed his abilities. And to be truthful, I am confounded about his strength. We always thought that we knew a hollow's evolution pattern. But we were wrong. We were ignorant and it costs us. Half of Seireitei was ravaged by destruction, thousands of lives lost, our reputation tarnished. I plan to rectify that mistake. It is either we stand and fight or we fall and face extinction."

Ichibei concurred. "Captain Commander Yamamoto is right. We cannot afford to lose once more. Soul Society cannot lose. Our enemy has just invaded our home and humiliated us. Reputation is at stake here. That's why we need to bring the fight to him. We will face the monster that is at our door and we will stop the apocalypse. The wolves rule, not the sheep."

The Captain Commander scowled. "Right now, we cannot afford to drop our guard. Not even for a second. We are facing an enemy who possesses no fear. No matter how many blows we land, no matter how many slashes we inflict, he will never be afraid. My brethren, as of now, we do not know where this hollow originated. We do not know whether our intruder could potentially increase its power even further beyond our comprehension. What we do know is that we must exterminate the pest before it infests our home."

Tenjiro narrowed his eyes in scrutiny and bit his stick. _"They sound as if they know about Captain Senjumaru's mission. Could it be that Captain Commander Yamamoto and Captain Hyosube were linked to this mess? Did they influence Central 46 to pick Captain Senjumaru specifically for this suicidal mission? But for what reason? There are too many what-ifs and too little answers. This is beyond my pay-grade."_

Shutara stepped into the chamber and spoke with a melodic voice. "How delightful. The leaders who govern Soul Society are waiting patiently for my arrival? I'm honoured."

Shigekuni huffed. "I am sure that you are aware of your espionage mission at hand, Captain Senjumaru. Exterminating the vermin, Uzumaki Naruto, is crucial to Soul Society's survival. He poses a threat that is beyond forgiving and-"

"I understand." Shutara interjected. "I am ready to commence the crusade."

The Captain Commander displayed a sombre frown and snapped his fingers. As if on cue, Shigekuni summoned four of his subordinates and they readily set up their equipment. The captains were marvelled when a dimensional rift was ripped from the atmosphere as the four spell-castors performed a ritual. "Behold. Our intelligence unit has managed to reverse-engineer the way Uzumaki travels and use it for our advantage. The prototype has been tested by Captain Unohana during her recent expedition."

The raven-haired captain ambled in a noble gait towards the portal.

"Remember, Captain Senjumaru. Once you located Uzumaki, assassinate him. If the mission is compromised, you are authorised to use lethal force to subdue the monster. Bring him back his head with you as proof of your successful hunt." Captain Commander Yamamoto grunted. "Failure is not an option."

"Understood."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto licked the blood-tainted steel of his blade. He sat atop an enormous pyramid of carcasses and grinned in admiration at the slaughter that he had wrought. Auturo disregarded the pungent stench of death and adjusted his attire. "Milord, do you feel it? There is a foreign signature of impressive spiritual pressure at north."

**"I told you, didn't I?"** The god snickered. **"Vanity is intriguing."**

The turquoise-haired man bowed subserviently. "Do you want me to investigate the source?"

**"Don't waste unnecessary time on such triviality, Auturo. As I said, they are coming."**

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Shutara felt the tremors from the dunes and frowned. She could sense a palpable wave of murderous pressure at a distance. During the morbid war, she felt the same appalling energy lingering in the air. It was nostalgic and terrifying. Mustering her temerity, she dashed forward.

She passed by mountains of macabre corpses and trails of dried blood staining the desert. The stench was unbearable and she pinched her nose. Instinctively, Shutara reached for her sword and narrowed her eyes vigilantly. "What do you want?"

Auturo materialised before the reaper and studied her lithe stature. "What business do you have hear, shinigami?"

"I am here to kill Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kill?" The immortal phoenix shook his head. "Let me enlighten you with facts, shinigami. There is nobody alive who can defeat the God of Hueco Mundo. If you memorised his combat patterns, it wouldn't matter because it is redundant. If you think you are prepared for his other abilities, it is still a useless precaution. Whether it's a tsunami or a hurricane, even if you gathered all your wits to be prepared for any misfortune, you will never be ready to fight him."

"I am Senjumaru Shutara, Captain of the 3rd division. I do not care if he is a god or a hollow, as long as he is a threat, he will be vanquished." The raven-haired beauty unsheathed her katana. "His crimes will not go unpunished! I am here to seek justice!"

Auturo scowled as tendril of hellfire encircled his forearm. "I will not allow you to disparage milord any further. There is nothing you can do to stop your imminent demise."

Naruto materialised behind his subordinate and smirked. **"It's alright, Auturo. Stand down. Her anger is directed on me. After all, I did burn down half of Seireitei and probably murdered hundreds of her subordnates, didn't I? Her anger is justified."  
**  
Shutara gritted her teeth and readied a battle stance. "Your tyranny ends today, devil!"

**"End my tyranny, you say?" **The blond guffawed. **"It is rather noble of you to face me. Seeking justice for your people? That is justice indeed. However, your justice is merely masqueraded by your desire for vengeance. And that lust for vengeance derives from your hatred. Do you see now? You are simply seeking vengeance under the banner of your justice. ****"**

"I am not here to preach about philosophy or debate about our perceptions of justice." The raven-haired captain shifted into a battle stance. "I am here to kill you, that is all there is to it."

**"Kill me? Don't you find yourself arrogant for proclaiming such unsubstantial declaration?"** The devil grinned and taunted the captain with a beckoning hand; his smothering aura morphed into a bestial demon as his spiritual pressure amplified in unearthly proportions. **"Your vanity shall cost you."  
**  
~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Captain Kirinji was a cynical individual. He knew there was a controversy that the parliament was stirring and it could potentially jeopardise his colleague's assignment. He was doing the digging not because Shutara was his friend, but the fact that they were considered expendable tools was unthinkable.

He broke into the governor's classified vault and retrieved several documents related to the operation.

It was then Tenjiro unravelled the conspiracy Captain Commander Yamamoto had schemed.

The autocrats from the Central 46 had detested the notion of enlisting Retsu into their ranks. She was powerful, no doubt, but she was a dangerous criminal. When the vile beast had struck Soul Society, the politicians strategized an ingenious way to eliminate Retsu while scavenging for nuggets of benefits.

They used her unquenchable lust for battle to their advantage. Shigekuni envisaged the Shodai Kenpachi to be a deterrent, but the governors treated her as bait. What Seireitei needed desperately was time; if the despicable hollow chose to invade their realm again, their kingdom would inevitably crumble. They dispatched Retsu to a foreign field to covertly obliterate Naruto.

If she failed, it would, at the very least, buy them enough time to restore the strength of their army and plan for a decisive counterattack; the Central 46 would celebrate the demented warrior's death afterwards. If she accomplished her operation, they would sedate her urge for chaos momentarily while eradicating their adversary.

It was a win-win situation.

When Retsu returned in a dreadful condition, the Central 46 realised something. Despite the ghastly nature of the self-proclaimed God of Hueco Mundo, he respected beautiful woman with irrefutable prowess in a twisted sense. Shutara possessed all the pulchritudinous qualities and intellect, but was more pacified then Retsu.

The Central 46 found their next target.

Tenjiro gasped as he reread the report. When he put down the paperwork, he stared blankly at the ceiling. "This is… bad. Captain Unohana and Captain Senjumaru are simply scapegoats sent to the guillotine."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto sidestepped a strike from Shutara's blade with an insouciant attitude and grasped her wrist. **"Is this all you got? Hana-chan's kenjutsu is far superior to yours. You need to be as strong as that old geezer to beat me."**

The black-haired swordswoman vanished into sonic resonance before she reappeared behind the blond. Blood gushed out from numerous cuts from Naruto's back before the red liquid was readily absorbed into the ameliorated wound. Shutara gasped in stupefaction. "W-What-"

**"Instant regeneration."** Naruto chuckled. **"You can cut my head off. You can sever my limbs. You can even burn my organs and it still won't throw me into the depths of hell. Everything will be futile. I just don't die. It's like a blessing and curse. Sometimes, I just want to get it over with."**

"Then I just have to cut you up until nothing remains!" The dark-haired reaper charged towards the aloof blond and thrust her katana forward. Instead of her sword piercing through her foe's body, the blade shattered upon impact, much to her consternation. The fragmented shards vaporised into glitters of faint energy and disappeared. Unable to process her predicament, she didn't react when a blow collided against her sternum.

Shutara sailed through the atmosphere and crashed into a mountainous monolith. Her limp body tumbled down the hill and fell into the dune. She groaned and vomited fluids in agonising convulsion. The impact might have punctured her internal organs and broken her ribs.

**"On what universe does your hubris comes from, shinigami? I am more powerful than you can comprehend." **Naruto's distorted voice echoed ominously as he glared in disdain at the fallen reaper. **"Your hatred burns deep. And that hatred breeds pain. But it is your blind anger that exposes your weaknesses. Emotions are useless compulsions that enslave us. It is the reason why you are grovelling in the dirt."**

Shutara's overcoat was in shreds and her black uniform was in tattered. She pushed herself from the ground, but failed miserably and collapsed on the sand. "I-I'm… doing this… for the salvation… of my people. As long… As long as you exist, more innocent lives… will be lost. Y-You are darkness. I cannot… let you live!"

Naruto stared in confusion as Shutara struggled to reach for her broken blade.

**"Salvation? I don't understand. Why are you so persistent? Why would someone so weak like you trying to reject your reality? Why are you fighting me? Do you not know that there is no hope left for you? Are you not afraid of death?"  
**  
Ignoring Naruto's anathematisation, she grasped the hilt weakly and coughed. "Peace… and justice… these are ideas that exist for a reason! Ideas cannot be killed. Ideas give us the will to live! I… don't blame you. A-After all, you are a persona of evil… You will never understand!"  
**  
**The blond scoffed.** "You are pathetic. You have lost hope, so you desperately clung on reasons to live. The peace that you spoke of is a mere fabrication to hide your fear. In order to survive, you cling to concepts that you know and foolishly label it as reality. Regardless, it is just a worthless perception of reality."**

Shutara chuckled with a hoarse voice.

The overlord narrowed his eyes. **"Why are you laughing about?"**

"I-I'm laughing… at how pitiful you are."

Naruto's eyes illuminated a cruel crimson before he swiped his arm; Shutara was blasted away by an ungodly force. **"Evil? Justice? What deluded misconception of reality you have. Justice will triumph, but that is only for the winners to say. Only those who stand at the top determine what's evil. Soul Society has flourished under centuries of war. Your era has learned peace, but sadly, your people have forgotten pain. I merely did your people a service."**

The blond splashed the blood from his blade on the desert and trekked towards the quavering reaper. **"I am the progenitor of the monsters you vowed to eliminate. But, I am more than just that. I am the origin of all creations. The day creations learned to hate, I was born. Our worlds were both built from the foundation of hatred. That's why you cannot defeat me. That's why your beloved kingdom will fall."**

Naruto positioned the sharp edge of his odachi on Shutara's neck and scowled. **"I was once like you. I was a soldier, fighting for an impossible cause. I fought for my friends and my ideas. I foolishly believed that peace could be achieved if I worked hard for it. I participated in endless wars. All the suffering, all the deaths that surrounded me. Eventually, I became numb. I forgot why I fought. If I wasn't wearing my armour, you would have thought I was just another criminal." **

"W-What is your goal?" The reaper bit her lip. "Why did you attack us?"

**"My plan is to destroy everything. After destroying Soul Society, I will destroy the mortal realm."** The devil smirked. **"After all the destructions have ended, there will finally be real peace."  
**  
It was then Shutara caught a glimpse of incessant despair and anguish reflected on his melancholic eyes. If he wasn't the enemy, she would want to know more about him. But, irony was a bitch. The monster that stood before her was deranged beyond cure. "You're crazy!"

**"Perhaps I am."** Naruto blinked and realisation struck him. **"Ah, I see. I understood why they sent you here. They thought I spared Hana-chan on a whim, so I would spare you like I did before. And then you will report to your masters with credible data about me? Is that it?"  
**  
The reaper widened her eyes in dismay.

The overlord of the desert laughed. **"Do you know what is terrifying about betrayal, shinigami? It is not the betrayal that you could anticipate terrifies you. It is the betrayal that you could never expect that frightens even the strongest warriors. You have been deceived, shinigami."**

"Hado no. 63: Raikoho!" **(Way of the Destruction no. 63: Thunder Roar Sear)**

A bolt of lightning erupted from Shutara's palm and the devastating explosions engulfed Naruto. The reaper used the distraction as an opportunity to escape. Auturo, who noticed the abrupt commotion, sped to his master's aid. When he arrived to the battlefield, Naruto stood unscathed in the epicentre of a crater. "Milord, are you alright?"

**"Do I look like I'm dead to you, Auturo?"** The blond dusted his charred attire and sighed. **"Where did she go?"**

"She must have fled." The immortal phoenix placed a finger on the sand and closed his eyes. "Her coordinates aren't far from ours. We can reach her-"

**"Good."** Naruto interrupted. **"I want you to keep a close eye on her. Make sure the bigger hollows don't get their claws on her. She is my prey. I want to break her morale and see her hopes shatter before my very eyes. Slowly, but surely, she will submit her will to me."**

"Is that necessary, milord?"

**"Are you questioning me, Auturo?"**

"N-No, sir! I will attend to your orders right away." Auturo bowed politely before he vanished.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Kirio fidgeted her slender fingers as stared uneasily at her apathetic captain. "Um… Captain Unohana, you summoned me?"

"Yes, I did." Retsu smiled; the reinstated commander was sported with youthful hairstyle that consisted of braids tied to her back. She remodelled her new office with an oriental finish. There were Chinese calligraphies with the text, 'strength' and 'power', imprinted on the art pieces. There were antiqued zithers and halberds, as well as a few vases of gladiolus displayed in the chamber.

The violet-haired lieutenant was stunned; the foreboding aura that her captain exuded was astounding. Beneath that beatific smile, there was a subliminal threat that Kirio detected. She shifted uncomfortably and reciprocated with a forced smile. "W-What is it that you need to talk to me about, Captain Unohana?"

"Are you always that formal, Lieutenant Hikifune?" The raven-haired captain tidied the documents on her desk and gestured her subordinate for a seat. "Please, treat me as a friend. Drop the tension and be at ease. I am not that scary, am I?"

"U-Uh, no?" Kirio chuckled sheepishly. _"Hell yes!"_

"I've read about your files from this division's archives. I am impressed." Retsu eyed her lieutenant keenly. "Graduated from the academy with excellent grades. Have a passion in philosophy and the culinary arts. A specialist in kido and a prodigy in hakuda. After your captain died in the war, you took up leadership and became a pseudo-commander."

Kirio was flustered and waved a dismissive hand. "I-It's nothing. There are many people who are stronger than me."

"Modesty. I like that." The atmosphere was strained by a inconceivable dread as the raven-haired captain glared vehemently at her violet-haired lieutenant. "You must be wondering why you are here. The truth is… I want to build an organisation, using this division as its stepping stone. I want to hear your opinion."

"O-Organisation?" Kirio arched her brow as beads of sweat formed on her temples. _"S-She is really creepy! I don't even know which side of her is real."  
_  
"Seireitei's Research and Technology Bureau."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Yeah, it takes a while to write this chapter. I took inspiration from many sources. World War Z was awesome, especially its book. And yes, some of you would be wondering, 'Why did Unohana become squad 12 captain, not squad 4?' I have my reasons. Duh! Anyway, I lost contact with my beta-reader, so... I was thinking whether should I bring in Naruto-Universe's character into this story or not.

Hmm... hopefully Shutara is not a trap, if you know what I mean.

Pairing Poll:  
1.) NarutoXUnohana  
2.) NarutoXShutara  
3.) NarutoXKirio  
4.) NarutoXYoruichi  
5.) NarutoXHarribel  
6.) NarutoXNeliel  
7.) NarutoXRangiku  
8.) NarutoXSoifon  
9.) Harem

Please review.


	3. Joining the Dark Side

Author note: I want to thank all my readers for your patience and understanding. I try to meet readers' expectation and though I'm not the best in writing, I am still improving. I know some readers are complaining that I don't reply to your reviews and I sincerely apologise for that. I do appreciate your reviews. So, thank you.

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
(Chapter Two: Joining the Dark Side)

Senjumaru Shutara grasped her wounded arm and groaned, stifling the excruciating pain which had escalated. The hostile environment and cornucopia of plagues infesting the desert were contributing to her afflictions. She had been trying to activate a distress signal that would supposedly activate a wormhole for her to return home, but nothing happened.

**"Danger exists. Fear is optional. A fascinating punch-line that suits your situation, don't you think?" **Naruto materialised in a static blur before the mortified Shutara. He wore sensual cologne with distinctive tinge of rosemary. The blond was dressed in a frock coat with obsidian peak lapels, a taupe waistcoat over his black turtleneck knitted with delicate silk, a white trousers and a pair of polished derby shoes.

"You will not get away from this. I promised." Shutara's voice was broken, mixed with insatiable rage and despair, yet her eyes were filled with sheer conviction; it was nostalgic to the blond and it thrilled him. "If I got out of this… I will skin you alive. You hear me?"

**"Meh, I don't really believe that. So much hubris with nothing to back yourself up. It's not really working out, you know?"** Naruto grinned and observed Shutara with a perspicacious mind. **"Still trying to get out of this mess? Please. You know it better than I do. Your… friends have abandoned you. Let me rephrase it for you. Abandoned yo-"**

"Shut up!"

Naruto chuckled. **"I see. I get it now. You're slowly accepting your reality, huh?"**

"I said shut up!"

The blond raised his hands and mocked surrender. **"Fine by me. Sooner or later, you'll accept it."**

Rummaging his pockets, he took out a bag of fruits. **"Here, this is for you."**

Shutara eyed the food with disgust, despite her hunger was overruling her rationality.

Naruto arched a brow, perplexed at her unwillingness. **"What? You don't know what these are? Fruits? You put it in your mouth, chew it, ingest it. Your body absorbs its nutrients and-"**

"I know what they are!" The raven-haired reaper exclaimed.

**"Oh."** A proverbial light-bulb lit up in the forefront of Naruto's mind and he guffawed in hysteria. **"That's very funny. You're afraid I will poison it. Is this what all this is about? Me? Poisoning you? Ha!"**

Shutara swallowed hard. _"Well, if he wants to kill me in my current… state, it would be easy for him. Why would he want to go through all this fuss just to end my life? I-I guess…"_

**"Still don't believe me?"** Naruto sighed and snatched an apple before he took a bite. **"See? No poison."**

"Face it, Uzumaki. You're just another lowlife scum that doesn't even deserve a fair trial."

**"Oh, nice one. Zinger."** Naruto winked. **"Nice and tight. I like that. You know what's funny? Despite the ridiculous bravado that you're expressing, deep down inside you, you're afraid, Shutara."**

The raven-haired captain rolled her eyes and retorted sarcastically. "Oh, that's very droll."

**"No, you're afraid. You want me to think you're gloating, but you're not. You're very afraid. I can see right through you**." Naruto fondled his ring and invoked.** "You want me to think you're still in control. You still have worthless hopes that Soul Society will rescue you. A very naïve perception, I must say. You want me to think that Soul Society is unstoppable, but it isn't. You're afraid, Shutara."  
**  
Abruptly, Naruto leaned close to Shutara and felt her breathings became rapid. He noticed she was clenching her trembling sweaty palm and her pupils were dilating, a significant evidence of trepidation. The blond grinned with triumph and whispered. **"And you should be."**

Remorselessly, Naruto ripped Shutara's tattered robe and exposed her porcelain shoulders. She yelped, startled by her nemesis's transgression and struggled in frantic panic. The blond possessed herculean strength that overpowered her and he pinned her hands above her head. However, she didn't want her enemy to realise she was frightened of the inevitable.

She cannot allow her enemy to see weakness in her.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Mustering her fortitude, Shutara glared fiercely at Naruto, despite shuddering from the chill of his hands.

**"You know…"** The blond brushed a finger across her cheek, admiring her perfect complexion and elegant features. **"You're really beautiful when you're angry, Shutara. Eat the food. We don't want our angry little princess to die out here now, do we?"**

Naruto stood up and walked away.

Shutara hesitated for a moment, staring cautiously at the blond before she reached out for the apple.

**"Oh, by the way."** Naruto stopped in his tracks and smirked shrewdly at her. **"The truth is, I am invincible. Killing things outright is getting boring nowadays. Perhaps putting a little dose of poison in the fruits and watch my victim writhes to death can prove… entertaining. And my body is immune to toxic. I can't die by any diseases whatsoever."**

"You're lying." The raven-haired reaper growled.

**"Maybe."** Naruto winked. **"But can you afford it? Good day, Tara-chan."**

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni was studying the docket of archives on his antiqued desk. Central 46 had been ushering him persistently about updates of Captain Senjumaru's classified operation. He had sabotaged the device that he issued Shutara and altered it to the extent where it only functioned when her objective was completed. Shigekuni pinched his nose and stared at his steaming tea.

"Sir, you're not allowed to-"

"I have something important to address to the Captain Commander! Move aside, soldier!"

The veteran commander arched a quizzical brow at the commotion outside his office and muttered. "What's the matter?"

Sasakibe Chojiro, a diligent and loyalist, slid open the door and bowed. "Captain Commander Yamamoto, I have told Captain Kirinji that you requested not to be disturbed, but-"

"It's alright. Send him in."

The lieutenant blinked. "Yes sir."

Chojiro obliged to the instruction and led an agitated Tenjiro into the grand office. Shigekuni beckoned his lieutenant to leave and assayed the perturbed commander with a miffed glare. "What can I do for you, Captain Kirinji? You came here in such short notice? Something urgent that you wish to talk to me about, I presume?"

Tenjiro tossed a stack of documents crudely on the desk and scowled. "Can you explain to me what is going on here? Huh? What is Central 46 playing at? Captain Unohana's expedition was stated that it was a recon mission, not a suicide mission! And Captain Senjumaru as well! The council is betting a huge wager on this one! And you know what's funny. You're an accomplice as well! Are we expendable to you, huh?"

"Fix that tone of yours, Captain Kirinji! I am your superior and you will acknowledge that!" Shigekuni exclaimed. "I don't care if you're upset or confused. You straighten yourself up and remember your place! Are we clear?"

The medical commander balled his fist and swallowed his umbrage. Reclaiming his composure, he spoke in a monotone. "Crystal, sir. I apologise for my misconduct. I-I was out of line. I just want to know what is going on."

The aged captain sighed. "Where do you get these files?"

"I… borrowed it?" Tenjiro scratched his temples sheepishly.

"You stole it from the Central 46 compound. That place is a restricted zone. Even I require a permit for entry." Shigekuni corrected. "That is a federal offence tantamount to treason. As a squadron commander, I am sure you are familiar with the rules more than anybody else. I can prosecute you for immediate execution and you will not be liable to any pardons."

Beads of sweats formed on Tenjiro's neck and he stammered. "I-I am aware of the risks, Captain Commander Yamamoto. However, I do wish to know the truth. W-We deserve to know."

"Some truths are best kept hidden from the populous." The veteran commander retorted with bitter disdain. "I will not punish you for stealing these files from a restricted zone, Captain Kirinji, but bear in mind that I will not tolerate such shenanigan from you in the future."

"Understood, sir."

"People are fragile beings. They only wanted to know convenient truth that sounds amiable. That is why what I'm about to disclose to you must never be revealed to the public. If you failed to withhold the information, I will kill you. Do you understand the severity of this matter, Captain Kirinji?"

"I understand, sir."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

**"You want to know what torture is, Arturo?"** Naruto crossed his powerful arms and gazed in apathy at Shutara atop a hill. **"She is trying to reach out for hope, but she is fearful. Soul Society has abandoned her. She is injured in this barren wasteland with no emotional support or medical treatment. Right now, she is fighting a war inside her."**

Arturo gazed quizzically at his vivacious master and questioned. "What do you mean, milord?"

**"You're clueless, aren't you? If she accepts my food, she would become paranoid. After all, I just mind-fuck her into thinking that the fruits might be poisonous. However, if her hunger got the better of her and she ate the fruits, she would realise they weren't poisonous. And her guilt of accepting an offering from her enemy might trigger a traumatic episode."**

"A psychological warfare, I assume?"

**"Precisely. She is a tough, independent woman. And tough woman has egos. It's the natural order of things. It will hurt a lot if her pride is tarnished. After all, pride is all that is left to her."** Naruto sighed deeply and stroked his chin. **"She is so mesmerising, don't you think? She really reminds me of…"**

"That soul reaper that you defeated not long ago?"

**"Yes."** The blond sighed. "**Continue your surveillance on her. I want her to be protected from any nearby hollows, do you understand? This is **_**my**_** desert. She is **_**my**_** prey. That means she is mine. I won't allow anybody to hog the fun. **_**My **_**fun."  
**  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, sir, but why the hassle? You could always use your gift to manipulate her to do your biddings willingly."

**"Because I'm a cold, manipulative, self-obsessed bastard."** Naruto patted his subordinate's shoulder and smirked. **"And mainly because I'm bored. Life wouldn't be fun if you can do anything, right? Don't fail me on this, Arturo. You know I hate failures." **

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Tier Harribel had attained supreme authority as she evolved into the highest echelon of a hollow's hierarchy; she became a feared Vasto Lorde. She was a solitudinous warrior, but unlike other monstrosities who believed in dominance, she wanted to unravel the truth about Hueco Mundo. It was an inexorable fact that transforming into a Vasto Lorde was an arduous task, but she believed she could bypass the limits of her capability.

Tier heard about the rumour of the legendary God of Hueco Mundo venturing the desert of purgatory. Apparently, the enigma possessed unfathomable powers that defied imaginations and waged war against Soul Society. What stunned her was the fact that he had returned unscathed and victorious.

No hollow could perform such an inconceivable task.

**"Do you know greed is essential? It is vital to the survival of civilisation."** Naruto sat atop a boulder, taking a bite from his red apple.

Tier was an alpha predator; her senses were honed to the extremity she could discern threats from afar. She was not terrorised by the intruder's unexpected visit, but his profound ability to bypass her detection skills. She carried a placid façade on her masked features and glared warily at the blond. "Who are you?"

**"Sentient beings are pertinacious. It is our nature. We will never be satisfied with what we have. That's why we strive to conquer others. Hollows prey on the weak to avoid being reverted into mindless drones, such as Menos Grande. But that's not the entire truth, is it?"** Naruto snickered and tossed the fruit away. **"Greed is a bottomless pit that requires an endless effort to satisfy a need that will never reach satisfaction."**

Tier swung her blade and growled. "I won't repeat twice. Who are you?"

Naruto dusted his coat and stood up. **"Avarice strikes deep and grows with more pernicious roots. Greed is the driving spirit of civilisation. It compels growth and prosperity. It welcomes evolution and self-improvement. Tell me, how do you feel about limitation? Does it make you feel insecure about your survival? Do you not want elevation?"**

Tier grew impatient and raised her sword. However, she was paralysed in fear when the blond animated his frame before her. Tier instinctively took retreating steps and was prudent about her dilemma; she still couldn't measure the man's strength and it was unwise to strike the unknown.

**"I wish to offer you the chance to heighten your capacity, Tier Harribel. In exchange, I demand your service."  
**  
The blonde narrowed her eyes in exasperation. "You want my obedience."

Naruto grinned. **"You are a clever girl, Tier."**

She stared gingerly at the anomalous entity. "And if I refuse?"

Naruto shifted his sight at the granite sky and sighed. **"Do you know that Hueco Mundo used to be more than just an empty desert? It used to have more than just vegetation. It has a sun. A light source. Everything changed when Hueco Mundo lost its light. Do you know who took away the light from this realm? I'm sure you have an answer, do you?"**

"But that was just a myth." Tier gulped. "They said it was the God of Hueco Mundo who did it."

**"Ah, that's right."** Naruto chuckled. **"I did it."**

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Retsu was swirling her tube of virulent chemical and examined her experiment behind her opulent-framed spectacles. She scribbled down a few notes diligently on her clipboard and spoke with a melodic voice. "Kirio, be a dear and get me the buffer solution for me please?"

The lieutenant nodded. "Right away, Captain Unohana."

Twirling around, Kirio strolled towards her assigned destination, but was surprised when Tenjiro stood at the doorway.

"C-Captain Kirinji-"

"I need to speak with your commander in private, Lieutenant Hikifune. Please leave us-"

"I can't do that." Kirio protested. "I-"

"Kirio." Retsu smiled as her gaze was fixated at her report. "Didn't I tell you to get me the buffer solution? By all means move at a glacial pace. You know how that thrills me."

"But-"

"Kirio." The Shodai Kenpachi removed her glasses and sighed. "I don't enjoy repeating such a simple instruction."

"R-Right!" The lieutenant fearfully darted to her work, leaving Tenjiro in the laboratory with her superior.

"What do you wish to speak with me about? Coming here unannounced is unspeakable." Retsu narrowed her eyes; her melodic voice exuded gravitas and authority. "I might have excommunicated myself from my post as the commander of the eleventh division, but that doesn't mean I wasn't one of the four founders of Gotei Thirteen. You will respect that, won't you?"

"Of course." Tenjiro sighed. "I just need to talk to you about Captain Senjumaru's expedition."

"And why do I care about her-"

"You should." The medical commander interjected. "You can predict her fate, can't you?"

"And what about it?"

"I believe you deserve to know something."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Arturo was marvelled by Shutara's perseverance. Despite her agonising starvation, she refused to consume the fruits. Her sense of honour and integrity intrigued him. He could somewhat comprehend his monarch's fascination over the dauntless reaper; she was different. Under such horrendous plight, ordinary beings would have succumbed to insanity.

The fire of valour in her eyes weren't extinguished. On the contrary, her determination had magnified.

Arturo arched a brow. "She would rather die than to receive help from an enemy? What an inane notion. Simply ludicrous. Has she lost her sense of rationality?"

**"Being rational is a tool, but not the only tool we possess."** Naruto materialised his dynamic frame beside his subordinate with aloofness plastered on his comely features. **"She is unlike the many reapers I have slaughtered. They were cowardly and easily betrayed their conscience for survival. In the end, she chose to forfeit her life than to lose faith. You may think that is absurd, but I think it's admirable."**

The immortal phoenix bowed. "Milord, have you-"

**"Nonsense."** The blond scowled. **"I don't have a heart, remember? Love is just a fraud. Do you know where does fraud derives from? I'll answer it for you. Greed. The mother of all sins. Love weakens you. It only makes you hesitate in battle and reveals to your enemy nothing but weaknesses. Arturo, do not suggest such blasphemy to me ever again."  
**  
"I apologise for my recklessness." Arturo sighed. "But, may I ask who is she?"

**"Oh, yes."** Naruto folded his arms and smiled. **"I almost forgot to introduce you to our newest associate. This is Tier Harribel. She is my assistant."**

Tier was garbed in an ebony striped blazer with shawl lapels that outlined her voluptuous frame, midnight blue shirt with turtleneck collar underneath the jacket, black dress pants and a pair of shimmering stiletto heels. Her lustrous sunglow hair was decorated with braided locks. Bestowed with tremendous powers, Tier had her grotesque masks removed and revealed her bewitching features.

"Tier Harribel. Please to make your acquaintance."

Arturo nodded. "Arturo Plateado. Henceforth, we will be comrades."

**"Stay here. I will talk to Shutara myself."**

Tier and Arturo bowed. "As you wish, milord."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

With a snap of Naruto's fingers, reality shattered into static pieces and a medieval castle of gargantuan proportions manifested. The infrastructure resembled a palatial cathedral that stood in the epicentre of the barren wasteland. Naruto sat on his gothic throne and stared dispassionately at a bewildered Shutara.

The Romanesque nave was supported by golden Corinthian pillars engraved with pictorial tapestries and the walls were imprinted with decorative mosaics. The sparkling stained glasses and clerestory windows cast ominous rays at the demonic sculptures displayed vividly throughout the hallway. Shutara inspected the marble tiles with her slender finger in disbelief and was awestruck. "W-What the hell?"

**"This is a mere fragment of my powers, Shutara-chan." **Naruto grinned. **"I can do more than just making a kingdom appears out of nowhere."**

"W-What now?" Shutara spoke with a hoarse voice. "You have me cornered. Why don't you just kill me and end this escapade?"

**"Kill you?"** The blond chuckled. **"That is unnecessary, Shutara-chan. Do you want to know why I chose to spare your life? Or Hana-chan's? It's simply, really. I believe it is Soul Society who should be held accountable for its actions. If you killed somebody with a sword, do you blame the sword? You are just being used as a tool."**

"What is your goal?" The fallen reaper coughed.

Naruto crossed his legs and smiled.** "To rupture the balance."**

"T-The balance? You tried to burn the entire Soul Society into ashes, you monster!"

The blond arched a brow. **"Why? Why would I want to destroy such a stunning thing? Soul Society is such a beautiful realm. It has endless potential to flourish!"**

"Then why?"

**"My goal is to erase the fallacy of god's creation! My goal is to destroy humanity!"**

"You're crazy!"

**"No."** Naruto shook his head. **"There won't be a world if nobody takes risks. Humans are flawed. They are abominations! They don't deserve to live in this world. God created hairless apes with so many imperfections that it was ludicrous to think about it! And the Spirit King is his servant. I will not condone its existence. It must die!"**

"You fool!" Shutara reprimanded. "The Spirit King is the key to the balance. It-"  
**  
"I told you, didn't I? My plan is to rupture the balance!"** Naruto interjected. **"Let me give you a little insight information about God. God is a maniacal prankster. He gave humans instincts and emotions. Instinct is such an extraordinary gift, and yet what did he do with it? For his amusement, he set the rules on opposition! I refuse to bow! That is the reason why I became the God of Hueco Mundo."  
**  
"If there is no law in this world, we become nothing but animals." Shutara smirked. "But you know that. After all, you're just a fucking anima-"

Before the reaper could end her disparaging statement, Naruto flicked his wrist. Instantaneously, she was struck by a transcendental force that nearly knocked her consciousness out of her. Her limp body sailed through the atmosphere and crashed into a pillar.

**"Don't cross me, and maybe I'll consider showing mercy."** Naruto stood up from his regal throne and ambled in an autocratic gait towards the moaning reaper. **"We will continue our conversation once you have understood your situation better."  
**  
As if on cue, Tier appeared behind her sovereign and bowed humbly. "Milord."

**"Throw her into prison. Make sure she gets the nutrients her body needs."** Naruto smirked. **"You can use any methods necessary to make her comply with your demands."**

"J-Just kill me!"

Naruto clicked his tongue and cupped Shutara's chin. **"Oh, no. I will not hurt such a beautiful thing like you. I will make you submit your will voluntarily to me, Shutara-chan. I will break you, just like I broke Hana-chan. When this is over, you will understand that your hatred is misplaced. Soul Society has forsaken you. Your friends have deceived you. I am the only one in this world who doesn't want you dead."**

"You will not get away from this."

Naruto simply grinned. **"I already did."**

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~  
**  
**"Irrelevant." Retsu inspected the data on her computer and informed, "I already know about the Central 46's conspiracy. Your assistance is nugatory."

Tenjiro arched a brow. "W-Wait, you knew? All this time?"

"Yes." The Shodai Kenpachi sighed. "That is the reason why I'm developing a countermeasure against that monster's power. I have fought against him. I know what he is capable of. An ordinary soul reaper is no match against that hollow. That is why we need a monster. A monster that can stand against him."

"Are you not… angry?"

Retsu shrugged. "The Central 46 may be the king on the chessboard, but I'm the player."

"Then what are you going to do when you succeed on what you are doing?"

The Shodai Kenpachi glared menacingly at the medical commander and growled. "When I catch Uzumaki Naruto, I'm going to cut him up and let him die slowly."

"You have to listen to me, Captain Unohana." Tenjiro converted his frustration into sympathy and softened his voice. "Uzumaki Naruto has your mind completely messed up. You see him every place you look. Whatever he did to you has inflicted so much pain in you that you have become delusional. You think by doing all these will make you one step closer in defeating him, but he is just playing with you."

"Are you done talking?" Retsu retorted. "Help yourself to the door."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Ichibei took a swig from the jug of hot sake and smirked. "I must say, Captain Commander Yamamoto, you are a genius. You purposely fed Captain Kirinji the truth and used his sense of justice on him. You allowed him to tell Captain Unohana the truth so she would redirect her vengeance on both the Central 46 and Uzumaki Naruto, not knowing the puppeteer is actually you."

Shigekuni tided his paperwork and huffed. "He wanted the truth. I gave him the truth."

"But you know he was faithful to his comrades. You exploited that and told him the truth so he would convey the message to Captain Unohana, thus fuelling her anger." Ichibei chortled. "It was well-planned."

The aged commander scowled. "The truth is… I was the one who disclosed Captain Unohana's past to Central 46. I allowed them to know the fact that she was a potential threat. The bureaucrats were gullible fools. They assumed she was criminally insane, so I led them to their belief. I fed them information that favours my intention. I acted as if I was Central 46's pawn. In reality, they were dancing in my palm the entire time."

The monk sighed. "Are you going to eliminate Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes. He must die." Shigekuni nodded. "I purposely sent Captain Senjumaru to Hueco Mundo. I know she won't be able to defeat the monster, but I know she won't die either. I was intrigued when Captain Unohana survived the confrontation. She was too much of a lone wolf to be let alive. But I thought about it and it all makes sense."

Ichibei arched a confused brow. "And that is?"

"He has a fetish for strong and powerful woman. Like every alpha predator, they seek compatible mates. He is no different." The aged commander mused. "He saw something in Captain Unohana that captivates him. It was her extraordinary willpower and strength. I wanted to test my epiphany, so I sent Captain Senjumaru for the task to verify my hypothesis. She will be my bait to get to that monster."

"And what makes you think she'll come back."

"Trust me, Captain Hyosube." Shigekuni smirked. "She will."

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Naruto descended the labyrinth of stairs and arrived to the penitentiary. Tier bowed with utmost respect at her jovial overlord and stood behind the blond. Flailing his hand flamboyantly, Naruto smiled. **"So, how is she holding up? It has been weeks. I hope she didn't choose to starve herself to death."**

"She has finally accepted the food, milord."

**"Excellent."** The blond ambled with jaunty steps towards the reaper's cell and smirked at the despondence scintillating in her dull eyes. **"So, you have finally decided to be cooperative. That's good. Now, we can have a rational conversation."**

Shutara sequestered herself in the lugubrious corner of her prison and hugged her knees, concealing her haggard features in the shadow. "I… just want it all to be over."

Naruto sighed. **"I'm a little disappointed. Soul Society back-stabbed you bad, my dear. Are you going to just sit back and let it happen? No fuss, no protest? That's not the real you."**

"You don't know anything about me. I just-"

**"You want revenge."**

"N-No, I-"

**"Deep down your heart, you want Soul Society to suffer for what they have done to you. Their treachery, their deceits. You want to destroy the world of lies, don't you?"**

"No! I don't-"

**"Yes you do, Shutara. In your gut, you know." **Naruto smirked; she just needed a little push, and push he would give. **"Soul Society sold you out to me. They left you here to die by my hands, just like what they did to poor Hana-chan. They wanted you to be desecrated and eviscerated by me. And you know that. Their action almost led to your death, well if I was any lesser, you would already be in my stomach."**

Shutara looked away.

**"For once in your life, Tara-chan, don't be the voice of reason. Be the voice of wrath!"  
**  
"You just want to sow discord within the ranks of the Gotei Thirteen, don't you?"

Naruto smiled. **"A great man once said, 'The world is a stage, and all the men and women are mere players.'"**

"Right."

**"Absolutely."**

"You can't just ask me to betray my world." Shutara protested.

**"I'm the God of this world. I can do anything I want. What's your point**?" Naruto snickered, his enticing voice was echoing with sheer power. **"Besides, it's not you who betrayed your world. It's your world that betrayed you. So, what do you say? Ignite that fire of vengeance inside your soul and join me."  
**  
"And what do I get in return?"

Naruto simply smiled. **"What you always wanted."**

~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~X~o~

Ah! Another chapter done. Yes, I took some reference from Al Pacino's splendid speech in The Devil's Advocate and some inspiration from The Mentalist. Hey, how could I resist?

Anyway, I was thinking about adding characters from other amazing franchises. Uh… Blazblue, Guilty Gear, Soul Calibur, Tekken, Warcraft, Final Fantasy, etc. These are examples, but I'm not sure if I should go for that idea. What do you think? **Do you think it will go overboard or it might be a great idea?**

Pairing Poll:  
1.) NarutoXUnohana  
2.) NarutoXShutara  
3.) NarutoXKirio  
4.) NarutoXYoruichi  
5.) NarutoXHarribel  
6.) NarutoXNeliel  
7.) NarutoXRangiku  
8.) NarutoXSoifon  
9.) Harem

Please rate and review  
(P.S: Shutara better stay as a woman, Tite Kubo, or I'll fucking flip the table!)


End file.
